


Let Me Hear Your Body Talk

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Nicky hates exercise classes. She hates cardio. Yet, she shows up to class after class for one reason only - the instructor, Jan.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Nicky Doll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Let Me Hear Your Body Talk

Gigi looked at Nicky oddly as they put their jackets and purses in their respective lockers. “You know, you don’t have to come if you’re gonna look miserable the whole time.” 

Nicky shook her head and put a sweatband around her head, tying the 80s-esque look she was going for together. “No, no I do,” she said simply. 

“I’m just saying, this is a lot of effort to go through just because you’re horny for the instructor.” 

“I am _not_!” she huffed dramatically, hand to her chest. “Physical fitness is very important, Gigi.” 

Gigi just chuckled as she turned to walk into the studio. “Oh, I know you’re looking for some… physicality.”

She pouted as she followed behind her friend, red-faced before the class even began, and took her spot so she had a clear view of the instructor. 

Jan was the aerobics instructor straight out of a VHS work-out tape. Her Barbie-blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she had an athletic, feminine build and a bright, enthusiastic expression. 

The energy she brought into a room was immediately palpable. Suddenly, everyone was happy to be there and ready to start exercising. Even though it was eight in the morning. 

That really spoke to Nicky’s dedication to the class (namely its leader), as she was _far_ from a morning person. “No one wakes up before ten in France,” she whined when Gigi dragged her to the class the first time. 

But perhaps her friend was onto something, and while Nicky stayed in the corner, drowning in her oversized anime t-shirt and sweatpants, she started showing up to every subsequent class with carefully curated outfits. She’d even tried doing makeup before Gigi reminded her she would sweat it all off. 

“Wow, full house today! Glad to see so many familiar faces,” Jan chirped brightly and Nicky swore they made eye contact. She clapped her hands together and continued. “Okay, I listened to your music requests, suggest-jans, if you will, and put some of them into the mix. So, let’s get started with the warm-up.” 

Upbeat pop music filled the room as Jan led the class in light, easy exercises. “Great job guys! Keep it up, I’m gonna come around and check on your form.”

Nicky’s heart started racing, and she knew it wasn’t from the cardio. She heard sneakers against the sleek wood floor and watched Jan help Gigi out of the corner of her eye. Oh god, she was next. 

“Oh, sweetie, your hips are all wonky,” Jan observed, standing behind Nicky and placing her hands on her hips. “You want your spine to be aligned with your shoulders and hips,” she explained, re-positioning her body with her own _just_ close enough. “Are you wearing perfume?”

The question almost didn’t register to Nicky, preoccupied with how nice Jan’s hands felt on her, how she longed to be even closer. But just in time to save face, she answered, “Yes, is it too much?” 

“No,” she assured, leaning in just a bit closer to her neck, inhaling gently. “It’s really nice,” she hummed, moving to the next person before Nicky had a chance to reply. 

Not that Nicky could have replied, as it felt like her throat had tightened too much for sound to escape if she opened her mouth. Her body froze in the position Jan had left her in, and it wasn’t until the instructor was at the front of the room that she was able to get back into the rhythm. 

The thing was, Nicky hated cardio. She relied predominantly on her fast metabolism and dancing to keep her model figure. Whatever exercise she did do was on her own, it was too awkward to do a group. But Jan was charming, captivating, Nicky found herself hanging on every word of encouragement, eyes trained to follow her every moment. 

And maybe Gigi had a point and she was incredibly attracted to her on top of that. 

By the time class ended, Nicky had decided she had nothing to lose by taking a chance. It’s not like this was her gym - she’d been using Gigi’s guest passes. “I’ll catch up,” she said to her friend. 

“I won’t hold my breath,” Gigi retorted, rolling her eyes as she left. 

Not that Nicky noticed, as she was trying to saunter to the other end of the studio as casually as she could. “Great class today,” she hummed. 

“Thanks,” Jan said, but the friendly smile on her lips didn’t quite match the look in her eyes. “You know, I do one-on-one training too. Gigi said I should mention that.”

Nicky leaned against the wall. “Oh did she? What else did she say, hm?”

“Oh,” she let her hand run along the other woman’s forearm. “I think you know.” She winked. 

So, that’s how it was then. Nicky supposed she could deal with her loose-lipped friend later. Instead, she stepped closer, draping her arms around Jan’s neck. “I don’t suppose you could fit in a quick session now, then?” 

Jan giggled and looked over her shoulder. “We’ve got an hour before another class comes in, I think we can manage.” She jogged over to lock the door, and when she turned around, Nicky was right behind her with a smirk. 

And Nicky didn’t want to waste any time, perhaps still running on the adrenaline from the workout (she really did try). She jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jan’s waist and kissing her deeply. One hand gripped her shoulder while the other pulled the scrunchie from Jan’s hair so she could tangle her fingers through it. 

Jan backed her against the wall for support and didn’t hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. She braced her hand against the wall while the other kept a secure grip on Nicky’s waist. 

They were both already hot and sweaty, making it a bit more difficult to peel their form-fitting athletic wear off, but it was all the more satisfying when they were free of them. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jan breathed out between heated kisses, letting her lips travel along her jaw and down her neck. 

“Put me down, I wanna make you feel good,” Nicky directed, her voice soft and a bit breathy. She steadied herself as she was set on the floor and pushed herself to her knees, nudging Jan’s legs apart and kissing up her inner thighs, then teasingly dragging her tongue along her slit. 

Jan bit down on her lip, a breathy moan slipping out. She gently raked her fingers through Nicky’s short, blonde hair, knocking the sweatband off in the process. 

Nicky instantly fell in love with the sound of her moans and wanted more. She braced her hand on Jan’s thigh as she circled her tongue around her clit. As she lapped and sucked at it, her free hand moved up, working in one finger, then another, thrusting slowly and steadily. 

“Fuck, fuck, Nicky…” she moaned out sharply, her eyes squeezed shut and her head tilted back. Her hips rocked slowly, until she was trying to reach her pace, the grip on Nicky’s hair tightening. 

The way her body trembled, the high pitch her voice took on when she moaned her name, it drove Nicky absolutely wild. She had to press her thighs together to relieve some of the aching arousal she’d felt from it. 

Jan managed to open her eyes long enough to look at the gorgeous sight in front of her. She could even see the other girl’s attempt at controlling her arousal, something she found both cute and very, very hot. 

That, and the obvious skill Nicky had made it impossible for her to hold off very long and her hips pushed forward as she rode out her orgasm. But she’d hardly let her come up for air before she was down on her knees as well. She kissed her, then lay down. “Want you to sit on my face.”

There probably wasn’t a request in the world that Nicky would’ve denied from her. She shifted and straddled her, letting out a sharp moan, as well as a slew of French swear words, at the sensation of Jan’s tongue slipping inside. 

Jan couldn’t help but smirk to herself, gripping onto her thighs while still letting her ride her face. She had no idea what Nicky was saying half the time, but she would be damned if it wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. 

And Nicky had lost all sense of seductive refinement. She was eager, needy, rocking against her like her life depended on it, enough so that when the orgasm finally hit, she all but collapsed when she was spent. 

“Damn,” Jan breathed out, scooping Nicky into her arms until they both calmed down. 

“I’ll fucking say.” She chuckled breathlessly. “I need a shower, but uh… I’d love to get your number. You know, should I ever need another session.” 

She laughed softly and pecked her lips. “I’ll always have room in my schedule for you.”


End file.
